marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss America Magazine Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Valentine's Day | Synopsis13 = With valentine's day coming up the Walker children are busy trying to figure out what they are going to do. While Mickey is thinking up various nasty things to send to his teacher Miss Walters, Patsy stresses over coming up with the ideal valentine for her boyfriend Buzz Baxter. Calling her friend Nancy Brown, the two agree to go to the stationary store after supper to look for Valentines Day cards. After dinner and getting money and advice from her parents, Patsy takes Mickey with her to the stationary store. There they meet up with Nancy, and Mickey finds an insulting card to give to his teacher. Patsy soon finds the ideal card for Buzz, and quickly has to hide it when Buzz arrives at the store to find a Valentine for her. Later after everyone pays for their cards and leaves the envelopes to be mailed out, Mickey gets a devilish idea and switches all the cards into different envelopes. The next day when Patsy opens the card she thinks is from Buzz, she finds the insulting card her brother found later. Mickey's teacher finds a touching card from him, while Buzz finds that his card was returned to him and thinks Patsy sent it back to him. Later that day, while Buzz and Patsy are angry at each other, it's not until Hedy thanks Buzz for his Valentines Day card when they realize that Mickey must have played a prank on him. Things begin to backfire for Mickey when his teacher Miss Walters is really nice to him. When he returns home he is unaware that Patsy, Hedy, and Buzz have talked to his parents and they all have hatched a plan to get back at him. When everyone is super-nice to Mickey, he becomes riddled with guilt and confesses to the whole thing and promises to take Valentines Day more seriously in the future. | Writer13_1 = | Penciler13_1 = Ken Bald | Inker13_1 = Dan Barry | Colourist13_1 = | Letterer13_1 = | Editor13_1 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * reveals that the Patsy Walker stories published between 1944 and 1965 were the fictional works of Dorothy Walker on Earth-616 that were loosely based upon the real life story of her daughter Patricia, who later became the costumed hero Hellcat. * This issue also features the following: Stories: Superior-Duperior by Michele Small New Girl by Maxine Shore Unshrinking Violet by S. I. Kishor Movies: Hollywood's Younger Set by Trudy Smith Take the (Band) Stand, Professor by Babs Carter Fashions: Mix 'Em and Match 'Em Slick Chicks At Gay Get-Together Duckie Doo-Dads Hook, Yarn and Bingo! Toppers for Teens Charm: Time Out for Charm by Joanne Fist Crushes Are Nice, But... by Tina Travers Those Little Things by Betty Drake Specials: For Girls Only by Nina Wilcox Putnam Oh, Brother! by Marjorie Holmes Dear Betty Anne by Victoria Allen Dunford Dreams Don't Tell by John F. Oliven M.D. Tricky Tests for Teens by Martin Panzer Janet Bakes a Cake | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}